


Puppy Love

by Zyxst



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Babies, Beta Tony Stark, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Issues, Howard Stark Lives, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Meet the Family, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Triplets, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Tony deals with being a new father to triplets.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Original Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Tony's age is 23-24. He's not Iron Man.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184642109@N02/50625872263/in/dateposted-public/)

Tony breezed into the pups' nursery, stopping to take a sip of coffee. He rocked on his heels. "Didn't think I'd be here. A dad, not the room. Howard being such a sterling example."

"You're so much better than Howard. He knows it, and it pisses him off." You slowly uncurled yourself from your birthing nest, but Tony motioned you to stay put.

He traded his coffee for one of the pups tucked up against your belly. "I got this." He carefully scooped up the one from the middle. He cuddled the newborn to his chest, bending his face down to brush a kiss over the tuft of brown hair. "Bethany." Tony looked at you and you nodded. 

It was more difficult for Tony to tell his pups apart since his sense of smell wasn't as acute as an Alpha's or Omega's. There were physical ways to tell them apart; the easiest one being two boys and one girl. The boys, Aaron and Colin, he had a harder time. For the moment, Colin had almost a full head of dark brown hair. Aaron's hair was a thin, downy cap. Bethany's hair was just weird, a single tuft on top that refused to cooperate.

"I've increased the Stark lineage by 300%." Tony carried his daughter to a changing table. He began freeing her legs.

"Keep a hand close so she doesn't roll off," you reminded him.

He held his hands out. "Baby, I got this." Tony jolted as Bethany shifted.

"Uh-huh," you murmured in agreement, hiding a smirk by drinking some coffee. You eyed your husband as he worked. "You're a good dad, Tony," you said. "You're you, not your parents."

Tony sighed, redressing Bethany before returning her to you. "I keep telling myself that, but-" he stared into middle space for a few seconds "but what if I fuck it - them - up? Hell, I can't even tell them apart!" He messed up his hair with anxious fingers. The pups whimpered, sensing their dad's distress. "Shit, shit, shit. I'm fucking up already. Christ. They're not even two days old!"

You shifted yourself and your pups, making room for Tony. You held out a hand and urged him to join you. "Here, hold Colin for a sec." You set the coffee aside and settled the other two pups safely. Looping an arm around Tony's shoulders, you held him against you. "Let's start with a way to tell them apart. I've been thinking about writing their initial on one foot with a Sharpie. We'd have to do it after every bath, so a lot of upkeep." You were scenting Tony as you spoke and he was gradually calming. "I bet you could come up with something better; something less practical and quite complicated."

"Making fun of me now?"

"But am I wrong?" 

Tony kneeled up with Colin against his chest. He kissed you on the lips. "I'll finish changing the boys. You feed Bethany. And quit looking smug."


End file.
